Sweethearts
by Bloody Simpson Chibi
Summary: Just a little AU I thought of.


**Sweethearts: A Nelson x Lisa story**

 **(This is an AU story I've been working on. It goes like this: When a person falls in love with someone, a sweetheart appears every time they think about that person. The sweethearts are edible but like any other candy they will cause a huge stomachache if too many are eaten. They only way to get them to stop appearing is to reveal your true feelings to the person you love. This is my first AU so wish me luck.)**

Nelson was punching Martin in the gut. There was no other way to describe it. It was a daily routine. Nelson always shook Martin down for lunch money around this time. The other children, not wanting to get involved, pretended to not notice. Only one student was watching the whole thing from behind a tree.

"Gee Nelson. Don't you think that for once you could leave Martin alone?" Lisa whispered to herself. A sweetheart popped up next to her head. In a panic, Lisa snatched the sweetheart from the air and ate it in one gulp. Her stomach churned and Lisa groaned. "My stomach hurts so much." She thought. "But I can't let anyone know I'm in love. I just can't"

Marge had just gotten home from her book club when heard munching coming from the kitchen. She looked inside and, not surprisingly, Homer was sitting at the counter, eating what appeared to be a pink candy. Marge noticed that a few other of the candies were floating around the kitchen. Homer gobbled up the last of his candy and plucked another one from the air.

"Homer!" Marge shouted. "Do you know what you're eating?"

"Can't talk. Eating." Homer said.

"Those are sweethearts!"

"Uh what?" Homer was confused.

"Sweethearts! You know. When someone falls in love, sweethearts appear every time they think about their love.

"That's stupid!" Homer shouted as he ate another sweetheart. Don't sweethearts stop appearing when you reveal your love?"

"Exactly! Which can only mean one thing." Marge said. "One of the kids must be in love." Marge cooed at the idea.

Homer clutched his belly and fell to the floor. "Ohh! The pain!"

"Don't eat too many sweethearts! Homie! They cause stomachache"

"Thanks for the heads up!" Homer said before passing out.

"Bart? Can I come in?" Marge asked as she stood outside her son's room with a plate of cookies.

"Sure." He said. Marge entered the room and saw Bart playing his video games.

"I brought some cookies for you." Said Marge.

"Just leave them on the counter. I'll get to them later." Said Bart.

"Yes well, I was wondering. Bart, do you have any news you want to share with me? Maybe about a girl?"

Bart suddenly broke down and began crying hysterically.

"Okay I admit it!" He shouted. "I'm the one who glued Sherri and Terri's hair together!"

"Ummm. That's not what I meant but, you know what? Nevermind." Marge put the cookies down and left the room.

"…..Huh. That went better than expected." Bart said. Just then Marge popped her head through the door. "By the way, you're grounded for two weeks mister!" Then she left for real.

"D'oh!"

"Hmm. If Bart's not the one who got bit by the love bug than it must be.."

Marge noticed a sweetheart float away from Lisa's room.

"Ah hah!" Marge entered the room and sure enough, Lisa was gobbling up sweethearts as fast as they were popping up.

"Lisa! So you're my little love bug!"

"Mom!" Lisa grabbed all the hearts from the air and held them behind her back.

"Lisa, are those sweethearts you're hiding behind your back?" Marge said coyly.

"No! I mean yes but they're not mine! Their Bart's! He's too embarrassed to keep them with him and.."

"It's okay Lisa. There's no need to be embarrassed. Now can you tell me who the lucky boy is?"

"N-Nelson Muntz." Lisa said.

"Bart's bully?" Marge asked.

"I've been meaning to tell him how I feel but I just can't bring myself to do it. What do I do!?"

Marge got down on one knee and gently put her hand on Lisa's shoulder. "Lisa, you just need to have confidence."

"Are you sure Mom?" Lisa asked.

"I'm sure Lisa." Marge kissed Lisa on the forehead and gave her a big hug.

"Thanks mom!"

Nelson was beating the crap out of Milhouse when Lisa walked up to him.

"Hey Nelson. Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah?" Nelson said.

"I was wondering…ur..uh.. I've been meaning to say…..um..do you want to go to the movies with me on Friday!?" She shouted.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Nelson asked.

"N-No! I just want to h-hang out with you!" Lisa said.

"S-sure!" Nelson said.

"O-Okay! See you later!" Lisa was about to walk away when Nelson stopped her.

"Wait Lisa! I-is it okay if I walk with you back to class."

Lisa blushed. "Sure!" Nelson and Lisa walked away, leaving Milhouse broken and bruised on the playground floor.

"Why me?"


End file.
